A sámán bosszúja, avagy a Viagra visszavág
by Fircyca
Summary: A Fennsík egy újabb veszélye...:D Régi írás, nem valami jóminőségű... De megért egy színpadi előadást is, lol...:D


**A sámán bosszúja, avagy a Viagra visszavág**

Hőseink a fennsíkot járták, mint általában mindig. Nemrég hírt kaptak egy sámánról, aki talán megmutathatja nekik a fennsíkról levezető utat, és most éppen hozzá igyekeztek. Vezetőjük, egy Sopaatch nevű kövér indián volt, aki láthatóan nem tudta, hogy éppen merre járnak.

- Mindjárt odaérünk! - jelentette ki széles vigyorral az indián.

- Két órája is ezt mondta! - kötekedett Marguarite.

- De most tényleg! - bizonygatta Sopaatch. - Ezután a kis kerülő után már tudom, hogy merre járunk!

- Persze... Párszáz kilométer ide vagy oda, mi az nekünk! - jegyezte meg epésen Roxton.

- A falu itt van a domb mögött! - mutatott előre az indián, meg se hallva Roxton piszkálódását. Folytatták útjukat, s néhány mérföld után elértek egy helyre, amit még nagy túlzással sem lehetett falunak nevezni. Egy-két szevestrágyából összetapasztott viskóból, egy pottyantós klozetból, és egy díszesnek szánt, de ocsmányra sikeredett sátorból állt az egész. Sopaatch a sátorhoz vezette hőseinket, ahhonét egy bambán vigyorgó, bögyös-faros indián nőszemély lépett elő. Arcá az értelem szikrája sem tükröződött.

- Szökenö Szarfas fagyok - köszöntötte az utazókat, erősen törve a nyelvet. - Keruletek pejjeb, a szaman már fár.

Beléptek a sátorba, és rögtön égett vadkender szag csapta meg az orrukat. A sámán a helyiség közepén állt terpeszben, kezeit széttárva, üveges szemekkel bámult előre. Ruháján kallantyúk lógtak, külömböző, értemetelen felirattokkal.Botja (egy kiszuperált jaffa botfegyver) tele volt aggatva sallangokkal, csúcsában egy füstölő bűzölgött. Ezt látva hőseink minden remény elvesztettek a hazajutással kapcsolatban.

- Naty szaman! - szól az indián nő. - Fendékeji fannak!

- Hö?- nézett föl a sámán.

- Fendékek! - szólt ismét, némileg idegesen Szökenö Szarvas.

- Jah! - nézett az utazókra enyhén kitisztult tekintettel a sámán. - Legyetek üdvözölve! Voda vagyok, a fennsík legnagyobb sámánja, varázslója és drogdílere. Mondjátok, miért jöttetek, s én teljesítem minden kérésetek!

- A segítégét szeretnénk kérni, tisztelt Voda! - lépett előre Challanger. - A fennsíkról levezető utat keressük.

- Mi sem egyszerűbb ennél barátaim!Az út ott található a hrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.. - a sámán szavai hörgésbe fulladtak

- Mi baja van? - kérdezte Ned az indián menyecskét.

- A szaman natyon petek! Hidegleléskóros. - válaszolta Szökenö Szarvas, miközbe odarohant a sámánhoz.

- Az mi? - kérdezte Roxton.

(- Hrrrrrrrrrrrrr...)

- Petekség!

(- Hrrrrrrrrrrrrr...)

- Annyit én is tudok, de milyen pet.. betegség?

(- Hrrrrrrrrrrrrr...)

- Súlyos!

(- Hrrrrrrrrrrrrr...)

- És rendbe lehet hozni? - kérdezte Veronica.

(- Hrrrrrrrrrrrrr...)

- Fan rá ety mód! - mondta a nő, és a Voda ruháján lévő kallantyúk közül megrántotta a "Reset" feiratút. A sámán már nem hörgött, hanem csipogott. A szemi forogni kezdtek, s remegett.

- Most mit csinál vele? - szól Challanger

- Sekíteg nekijje! - válaszolta a nő. - Minggyá jobban lesz! S valóban. A sámán megrászkódott, majd a vedégeire nézett.

- Elnézést! Ez gyakran előfordul! Tehát az út...hrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

- Má' megin'? - fakadt ki Roxton.

- Elnészésst! - szabadkozott Szökenö, majd ismét meghúzta a "Reset" kallantyút. Voda ismét remegni kezdett, de ezúttal, mikor abbahagyta, nem tér vissza a tudata.

- Frissítési hiba; kérem, formázza le a merevlemezt és installáljon újra mindent! - motyogta önkívületben.

- Eh... vigyorgott idétlenül a nő, majd meghúzta a "System Reset" majd a "Format Saman:" feliratú kallantyúkat.

- Esz el fok tartani ety tarapik... - szólt, majd kiterelte a vendégeket a sátorból. Néhány órával később Voda már jól volt, és újra fogadta a vendégeket.

- Sajnálom, - mondta - de jelenlegi állapotomban nem tudok információval szolgálni. Mindent, amit tudtam, elfelejtettem. De körülbelül két év múlva minden újra a fejemben lesz.

- Két év! - kérdezte felháborodva Roxton. - Annyi idő alatt mi magunk is megtaláljuk az utat, bazze!

- Hát, ahogy gondolják... - mondta Voda.

- De a fizetségemet azért elkérném.

- Ezé'? - kiáltott fel Roxton. - Hiszen nem mondott semmit, csak hörgött... A sámán szeme veszélyeset villant, de nyájas hangon folytatta mondandóját:

- Igazuk van, elnézést! - mondta. - Engesztlésül hadd kínáljam meg magukat egy itallal! Ez népünk specialitása!

Majd egy kis aztalhoz lépett, s hat poharat vett elő, majd elkezdte kitölteni az italokat, s közben folyamatosan fecsegett, de gondolatai máshol jártak:

- Nem fizettek, mi? - gondlota. - Na, majd adok én nektek! - s észrevétlenül egy apró zacskót vett elő és a hat pohár közül kettőbe töltött a benne lévő kék porból.

- Affene, csak kettőre elég. Na mindegy, így is jó lesz.

Átnyújtotta a poharakat a vendégeknek, a két porral kevert ital Marguarite-hez és Veronicához került. Hőseink legyűrték a bűzös nedűt, s elbúcsúztak Vodától, majd olyan gyorsan elhúztak a faluból, ahogy csak a lábuk bírta. Az éjszaka a dzsungelben érte őket, így kénytelenek voltak tábort verni egy tisztáson. Mikor már látszólag mindenki aludt, Marguarite odasétlát az éppen őrködő Roxtonhoz.

- John! - szólt szenvedélyfűtött hangon.

- Tessék? Marguarite közelhúzódott a férfihez, s babrálni kezdett a nadrágszíjával.

- Nem akar valamit tenni velem, John? - suttogta.

- Dehogynem! - vigyorodott el kajánul Roxton. Ezzel ölébe kapta Marguaritet, és elindult vele egy bokor felé.

Malone arra ébredt, hogy valaki tapogatja. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, Veronicát látta maga előtt, amint éppen a ruháitól próbál megszabadulni.

- Ve...Veronica! - szólt döbbenten Malone. - Mit csinál maga?

- Óh, Ned! - lihegte kéjesen a lány. - Tudom, hogy te is akarod!

Ned felugrott:

- Mi... mi van magával Veronica? - dadogta, miközben próbált egyre távolabb hátrálni a lánytól.

- Ne csináld ezt Neddy! Gyere ide!

- Na de Veronica! Ned már menekülőre fogta a dolgot, mire Veronica felkapta a nadrágját és letépte róla.

- Gyerünk Ned, légy férfi! - hörögte, s levette magáról fölsőjét.

De Ned már messzire futott.

Eközben a bokorból:

- John!

- Marguarite!

- Óh, John!

- Óh, Marguarite!

- Áh!

- Áh!

- Áhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

- Áhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Veronica az erdőben üldözte Malone-t.

- Júúúhúúú! Neddy! Gyere elő Neddy!

Ned (gatya nélkül) fától fáig futott, s igyekezet nem Veronica közelébe kerülni.

- Miért félsz tőlem, Ned! - kiáltozott Veronica egyre türelmetlenebbül.

Malone bevágódott az egyik sűrű bokorba, és lelapult.

- NEDDY! - Veronica már üvöltött.

Malone egész éjjel a bokorban kuksolt, Veronica pedig morcosan járta tovább az erdőt.

Challaenger semmit sem vett észre, reggelig aludt.

Másnap reggel Roxton és Marguarite kivirultan és szélesen mosolyogva szedelőzkdödött öszze. Ned időközben (még mindig gatya nélkül) előbújt a rejtekhelyéről, de nem mert Veronica közelébe menni, mert a lány gyilkos pillantásokat lövellt felé, miközben késeivel babrált.

- Mit csináltak maguk az éjjel? - kérdezte Challanger, mikor végignézett rajtuk.

- Óh, semmit! - mosolygott Marguarite.

- Igazán semmit! - vigyorgott Roxton.

- Se... semmit! - dadogta Ned.

- Semmit! - morgott Veronica.

Vége:-P 


End file.
